1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench with character units that form an anti-slipping section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical wrenches include a smooth handle with anti-rusting treatment. However, these wrenches cannot provide an anti-slipping effect at the handles. Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 530724 discloses a wrench having a handle with an indentation section with embossed or debossed characters. However, no anti-slipping effect is provided, for the characters are located in a central area of the handle. As a result, the user's hand is liable to slip while using the wrench, as it is not uncommon that the user's hand has oil and dust.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M294392 discloses wrenches including handles with various pressed patterns. The pressed pattern of each handle is located around a trademark on the handle. However, the pressed pattern providing a background of the trademark is too complicated and, thus, obscures the trademark, failing to obtain the desired advertising effect.